The Turtleflame Legacy
by Turtlelove2
Summary: Turtlelove has just lost her best friend to a terrible beast who tried to kill them both. Now she wants revenge on the demon but doesn't know where to start. She will meet new friends, find her path, and make some of the hardest decisions of all. The worst part is, she doesn't know how far she'll have to go, or whether she'll live through it at all.
1. Prologue

**Hey guys Turtle here for my first story! This story was actually inspired by, believe it or not, role playing with my friend. Yup! We were totally nerding out and were role playing our minecraft characters when it hit me: I could totally make our characters a fan fiction story. So here you have it. The Turtleflame Legacy is not actually what we were role playing. No, this came to me after we had how we met all figured out. This has nothing to do with what we roleplayed that day. (though one or two parts may reflect a little of what happened in our texts hint, hint. Yes, we were texting it.) So, onto the first chapter of my first fan fiction.**

**Here we go!**

Prologue

"We can't do this for much longer! It's going to catch us!"

Two girls are running from an ever following monster behind them. It's back-lit so they can't see what it looks like. The girl on the left has the ears and tail of a gray fox while the girl on the right has a turtle shell on her back.

"We don't have to outrun it," the girl on the right shouts back. "we just have to make it to that portal!"

The actual portal sits in the mouth of a large valley. It's glowing an unearthly green and is almost a quarter of a mile away from the running girls.

"How will we make it in time? It's are already halfway to us!" The girl on the left replies.

"We just need to have faith Kitsune. Just have faith." The girl on the right says this as the monster gets closer, closer, always closer.

The one on the left, apparently named Kitsune is the first to scream as the beast makes a grab for her tail. He misses, but only by a hair. The beast lets out a fierce, frustrated howl and both of them scream. The portal is close now but the beast is too. He makes another grab at Kitsune and this time, gets her. Lifting her high into the air, then throwing her at the side of the valley. She slams against it with a sickening THUMP! and just lays there. When the girl with the shell reaches her, she touches her softly, a single tear rolling down her face.

"Turtlelove..." The dying Kitsune says. "Run."

Before the beast can grab both of them, the girl named Turtlelove grabs Kitsune, lifts her onto her back, and sprints for the portal.

The beast, infuriated by the escaping girls lets out another terrifying howl and does the last thing they expect. As they get closer to the shimmering light of the portal, the beast picks up a large chunk of the land, and throws it at the portal. It hits it head on letting out an ear-splitting crack, and it explodes.

As the portal explodes, it throws both of the girls back. Turtle, determined now not to let her friend die, throws herself in the way of Kitsune and the wall of the valley. With her tail taking most of the damage, they survive. The beast on the other hand, had been scared off by the huge explosions still going off, and had run away.

When the explosions stopped, it began to rain. It fell hard and fast on the two girls both of which were soon soaked. Laying Kitsune on the grass, Turtlelove pulled out a very rare potion she had made a while back in case of an emergency like this. She poured it down Kitsune's throat praying to Notch that she wouldn't die.

Then Turtle dared a glance back at the portal and was amazed by what she saw. The portal sat as it had moments before the beast had thrown the rock. It remained standing. Untouched, as if nothing had happened. The ground around it however, was completely destroyed. The only way to get to it now would be to build across the gap and hope you didn't fall.

When Turtle looked back at Kitsune, she hadn't changed at all. She was still laying on the ground completely still. With a sinking heart Turtle began to cry again. _It's too late._ She thought._ I didn't give it to her in time._ Turtle then took out all the dirt she had from the explosion, and started to build to the portal. All she wanted now was to go back home. Leaving Kitsune in the rain at the side of the valley, she went through the portal, and was gone.

**So, Kitsune may or may not be dead, Turtle has gone home through the portal, and there's a beast after both of them. Phew, and this is only the prologue! :) Well, I definitely can't wait to see what happens in the first chapter! Where will Turtle end up? Is Kitsune really dead? What was chasing them? Why am I asking so many questions? Well, until next time. Seeya!**

**~ TL**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, I'm back! I know it hasn't been long (only like a day, go figure) but I'm sooooo excited about this story that I couldn't wait to post the next chapter! It's going to fill in a couple of gaps here and there so that you guys can understand a little more about the characters and their powers. *COUGH COUGH* So, anyways, on to the chapter!**

Chapter 1

Turtlelove POV

When the portal spits me out, I'm in the middle of no where. Literally. There are no animals, people, or monsters anywhere. On the one side of me sits a forest. On the other, ocean. I decide that it would be a good idea to set up a sort of house. I don't want to call it a true house because my true house is in the jungle with Kitsune. Bang! Right in the stomach, it's a pain like someone just punched me in the gut, but of course, no one has. It's still too soon to think about her; about how I couldn't save her. Another pang, I have to stop doing that.

I walk over to the first tree and start chopping. It's not long until I have enough wood to make a decent sized house, so I start building.

It's not long until I have a pretty cozy place. I know I'll need torches though. I need food too. So, I make a quick wooden pick, and start digging. I find coal almost immediately, and craft a furnace soon after. I dig out a fairly large area for the start of my mine, and go back up to the surface.

My pick has broken but I don't care because I won't need it anymore. I have enough cobblestone to get a good start. I craft a furnace, put half of the coal inside, and use the rest to make torches. Pretty soon, I have a very nice house with a bed, crafting bench, furnace, double chest, and something of my own. A painting of Kitsune jumping through the trees. I painted it one day while she was out getting coca beans for cookies because I promised her that I would show her my mom's recipe. Another pang.

I also hang a picture of my mom next to Kitsune's. I don't feel as much pain anymore when I think about her because she died almost five years ago. She taught me everything I know. Literally.

When I was about five or six, my mom told me that I had a special gift. I had the power to feel the emotions of others around me. She also said that I would be a very gifted healer, and the reason she knew this was because she was a Shaman. She was a healer herself so she knew that I would be one as well.

As for my power to feel emotions, she said that came from my father. She never talked about him much though because, well, they were never really married. Or a couple. Or friends. She met him while she was walking home one day. She had been out collecting ingredients for her medicine because she had been running low. As she was walking, he jumped out, beat her (almost to death), and took advantage of her. (he raped her.) So when she found out that she had ended up pregnant, she couldn't bear to get rid of me so I stayed. We never spoke of him, and I never really asked.

So she taught me to heal, and I trained my power on my own. Mostly because my mom didn't really know how it worked so she couldn't really help me, and because she didn't want to believe I got anything from him.

I learned quickly that my power could help me heal better because I would be able to gauge how much pain a person was actually in. That helps when you're trying to figure out how much medicine they need. Unless it's a potion, then they drink the whole thing.

I realize that I've spaced out a while in front of these paintings and I decide that I should probably go outside and actually look around a little. When I go outside though, see something a little unsettling. Where there _should_ have been a portal back to the Dark Dimension, there's just the edge of my little clearing._ How can that be?_ I thought._ The portal can't just teleport you where it wants. It sends you back to the one you built in the Overworld. _Apparently, this portal either didn't work like the others, or someone really doesn't want me to come back to that dimension.

That's when I hear a sort of shuffle behind me. It doesn't sound like someone coming to hurt me though. I close my eyes and try to feel them. I can sort of feel curiosity, but it's drowned out almost completely by nerves. Whoever this is, they're a nervous wreck.

I turn around and see a strand of hair quickly disappear behind a tree. I walk towards it slowly so I don't startle him/her. When I get to the tree though, I know it's a girl. She stands in front of me looking like she expects me to hit her. She couldn't be more than fourteen-years-old. She has black hair, green eyes, and wears a green tank top that matches her eyes. She also has on long, dark brown pants, with boots that bear resemblance to mine. The only difference is, hers are black, mine are a light gray.

"Hey, It's okay. I don't want to hurt you." I smile at the girl. Hoping to Notch she believes me.

"Hi." She barely whispers back. I almost don't catch it as she says, "I'm Kit."

"Hi Kit. I'm Turtlelove." This girl is small. Really small. She's pale too, and it doesn't look like she eats often. I stand in front of her, but all I really want to do is bend down and give her a hug.

Her next sentence startles me. "I need your help."

I wait for her to say more. When she doesn't I ask, "Why do you need my help?"

"My village is starving." She said. "Me and the other kids have been running around looking for any food we can. The adults stay at the village to rebuild because half of the houses there burned down in the last fire. That's why we don't have any food."

"What do you mean 'the last fire'? Were there others?"

"We've only had two other fires, but they were a long time ago. Before I was even born." She gives me a proud look. "I'm almost thirteen now!"

I guess I was off on the age, but now that I look at her, she does look thirteen. I can also tell that she isn't lying, so I decide to go to her village and help.

~/Time Skip\~

When we get to the village, I almost cry. It's one of the most depressing things I have seen. People are slowly chopping down surrounding trees, placing wood, glass, and cobblestone, and there, one the side of town, is a mass grave. People dead from starvation, dehydration, or the fire, all lay in a large, square hole.

"Let me take you to our leader." Kit says. This girls confidence has grown tremendously since I met her an hour ago. She isn't whispering anymore and she has taken every opportunity to show me that she knows _everything_ about this forest. Now she drags me through the center of town, toward a house that's bigger than all of the rest. Well, half of a big house. We don't go inside because the chief/mayor/whatever they call her, is standing out front, directing all of the activities.

She waves a cheerful hello at us which is odd considering half of the town and half the people, are gone.

"Kit, who have you brought this time?" This woman makes it sound like Kit bringing a stranger out of the woods to help your burned-down town not starve, like a kid who just brought home a new toy.

"This is Turtlelove." Kit said. She clearly didn't like this woman's demeaning tone, but she didn't say anything. "She's here to help us find food."

"I can also heal." I said. Clearly I would be needed here for a while, so I might as well tell her what I can do.

"Excellent. Then I'll find Hannah, she's our healer, and get you started." Then she turned to Kit. "As for you, I think you can handle finding at least one of our pigs without wandering away." She meant it as a suggestion, but it was obviously a command for Kit because she ran toward a burned animal pen like she was on a timer.

She turned back to me after watching Kit go. "By the way, I'm Stacy. Feel free to ask me if you need anything." She didn't give me a chance to answer because she pointed me to another girl, apparently Hannah, on the other side of town and continued with her work. I guess she expects me to leave.

When I get to Hannah I see that she's only about nineteen. She has blonde hair that resembles mine in color, purple eyes, and wears a white apron on top of a pastel pink dress. She smiles at me and waves me into her little hut which looks like it was put up in a rush. For a girl with people dying in front of her, she's extremely happy-looking.

"Hi I'm Hannah!" She smiles at me. "I do most of the healing here in town, but I heard Kit brought you here and that you're a healer too."

"Yeah I am. How did you know-" I didn't get a chance to finish because this girl is just bubbling excitement.

"That's great! I'm so glad that Kit finally found someone that can help me. Stacy has promised me the extra hands over and over and over again, but I never get it. So now that you're finally here I can't wait because I always have at least five or six people in here at all times and I need my sleep, right? I can never get it though because they're always asking me for something. 'Hannah I need food.' or 'Hannah my burn is killing me.' or 'Hannah can I get a drink?' It's absolutely exhausting! I never get a break or sleep! If it keeps up any longer I'll get sick and then where will we be? I'll bet..."

Hannah keeps babbling for a while and I decide to just start taking care of the people here. I walk over to the beds and ask if anyone there needs anything. All of them want food. Great. I open the bag I brought with me and look inside. I have six pieces of bread. One for each person. Hannah is still talking by the time I have handed all of it out so I find a place on the floor to sit and just relax a minute.

When I wake up again Hannah is in my face saying that "everyone needs their burn medicine" and it was "time to get up, up, up!"

I walk over to her small little medicine counter and recognize the exact recipe she's using for the burns.

"Um, Hannah? That's not a burn medicine." I said it gently and I almost didn't think she heard me. Then she responded.

"Yes it is. We've been using this medicine since last week! Of course it's a burn medicine."

"No, Hannah. That's a pain-killer. That won't do anything for the burns."

She looks at it again to see if I'm right. A little while after that her face gets really red. She gives me a half smile and looks away. I can feel the shame rolling off of her in waves.

Finally she asks, "Well, then what is the medicine for burns?"

So I taught her my recipe for burn medicine that I have perfected over the years with Kitsune. She has the power to control fire. It's actually how we met.

I came to the jungle she lived in thinking no one lived there. She watched we for a while as I built my house. When I went inside-she had been leaning off a tree branch this whole time-she fell out of the tree. I felt her pain and ran out of the house to find her sprawled out on the ground. I picked her up, carried her inside, sat her on the bed, and began making medicine for her leg.

After I healed her, she trusted me enough to show her the power she had. She said that she could 'make fire' so I followed her outside my house to a clearing in the jungle a little ways away. Then she took off her gloves, and held out her hand. A small flame bloomed just above her palm. She did it with the other hand and was soon spinning around in circles making little swirling motions with her hands, laughing and having fun. She didn't notice at the time, but the tree next to her caught fire. The fire grew quickly, get out of hand very quick. By the time she noticed though, it was too late. Hot, searing pain exploded across my arm. I fell to the ground screaming at the top of my lungs. Kitsune put out the fire before it burned any more, and carried me back to my house. She apologized for burning me, and she healed it fairly quick with a plant she called Blazeleaf. Apparently it was really rare and it had healing qualities for burns.

Anyways, that's how we met. It's one of my fondest memories of her and I'll never forget it.

I helped Hannah make the medicine and we healed all of the burn victims in her little hut.

"Ohmygosh! This place hasn't ever been empty before! Not completely." She's positively ecstatic and I can't help but return her smile.

After I helped heal a few others, Stacy came and found me. She said it would be getting dark soon and I could go home if I wanted. I thanked her for letting me stay and she said it was her pleasure considering I had helped them so much. Before I left, I made sure Hannah had the recipe down, and hugged Kit goodbye._ I hope they find food_. I thought as I left.

Kitsune POV

When I come to, all I can remember is running for my life. Running for what seemed like forever, then being thrown toward the portal. I know I didn't go through it though because the next thing I remember is seeing Turtle go through the portal without me, and blacking out again. _Why didn't I go with her?_ I thought._ Why didn't she take me? Did she just not care anymore?_ My mind is foggy, so I don't ponder it too much and look around at where I am.

I'm not still at the valley. That's for sure. I'm in a cell made of obsidian. It's dark and I can't see well but that doesn't matter right now because I'm looking at a back-lit figure standing just outside my door. I sit up with some pain, and look at the figure. Whoever he is, he's strong. Really strong. The muscles on his arm are bigger than my head.

The figure speaks slowly, "Welcome Kitsune." It's a deadly tone. I only laugh though.

"You think you can hurt me?" I say. "If you so much as take a step toward me, I'll burn you alive!"

I meant it as a threat but apparently Mr. Strong wasn't concerned by it. He chuckles a deep, throaty laugh and says something that scares me enough I almost black out again. "I think you'll find it quite impossible to use that power here girl."

_No not possible._ I think._ He has to be lying. He can't take my power._ That's when I look at my hands. They have been wrapped in a sort of cloth very tightly. Not only that, they're glowing an unearthly orange.

Mr. Strong laughs again. "Like I said, you won't be able to use that power anytime soon."

Then I know why it would have been a good idea to look around my cell a little more because another man jumps out of the shadows behind me, punches me hard in the temple, and I black out.

**Holy crap! Who expected that one? Not only has Turtle helped a village from dying, but Kitsune is ALIVE? And how could it be me without leaving you all a nice cliffhanger. :) I would like to tell you all that you can now start submitting your own OC's! Ground rules for submitting one though:**

**Don't send me your OC more than once. I don't want all that spam and I will read all of them don't worry.**

**Don't send me youtubers. I will add them if I feel that they fit with the story NOT because you guys send them to me.**

**So, anyways I will post the next chapter when I have picked an OC and written the actual chapter. See you guys next time!**

**P.S. Please send me your OC in a private msg and not in the reviews. Thanks!**

**~TL**


	3. Chapter 2

**Wow this is a little overdue. What has it been? A week I think. Man, school sucks I have had homework like you guys wouldn't believe. It all comes from the same f***ing teacher too!**

**Anyways, congratulations to CheetahLover12345 for her winning OC, Amanda. Good job Cheetah!**

**Now onto the chapter.**

Chapter 2

Turtlelove POV

When I wake up, I'm sweating, shaking, and sobbing. The nightmares have hit every night for the past week. How many times have I watched Kitsune die? How many times have I wanted to know why I couldn't save her? How many times have I wanted to know where she is now? I like to think she's with Notch in the Ather, but I've liked to think a lot of lies lately.

I roll over in bed, trying to compose myself, when I feel some of the most intense misery I've ever felt. I get out of bed and go to my door. When I open it I find a quietly sobbing Kit laying in front of my door.

"Kit what happened?" I'm worried for her. In the time that I've known her, I know she's not one to cry in front of anyone, or alone for that case.

She's still crying when she says, "It's the village! It's been destroyed." She chokes up then continues. "Everyone is dead..."

I didn't think she could get closer to the ground than she already was, but she sinks down further, landing on her stomach. Burying her head in her hands she continues to cry. I sit down next to her, rubbing her back and saying soothing words until she stops. She's still on the ground, but since the sobbing had stopped, I figured I would try to get a little more information from her. How would I help her otherwise?

I spoke gently, "Do you know what happened, or how it was destroyed?"

"I was out after curfew when I wasn't supposed to be because I was hungry and I had found an apple tree not far from town earlier. When I came back with my apple I was just about to walk into town when I saw them. Three people, dressed in long, black robes so you couldn't see their faces, came into town riding really big, black wolves. They looked like they had just been to Hell and back. I watched them as they slowly rode into town, and stopped in the center. That's when they did something I couldn't believe.

They all turned to face outward, creating a triangle, and joined hands. Then a small, glowing ball of light started to form in the center of them. It got bigger, and bigger, and bigger until it was high above their heads in a huge, fiery blaze. Then they let go of each others hands and it blew up. Fire went everywhere at once. Houses were destroyed almost instantly. Anyone that got out of their house in time just got killed by either one of the men, or their dogs which they had gotten off of when the ball exploded. They didn't seem to be burned though. They were just fine slaughtering every last person in my village. They never saw me hiding in the trees. When everyone was dead they just got back on their dogs and left like nothing in the world had just happened.

That's when I came out of the trees and saw everyone I knew, laying in a helpless heap. Stacy, Hannah, my own parents! Every last one gone because a couple of assholes rode in on their giant dogs and played with fire."

I sit next to her, taking in what I had heard._ Everyone was dead? Even Hannah? _The thought made me sick. Everything that this child had seen, all could easily be someone's worst nightmare. For her, the nightmare was reality. Then I realized something about those people I should have thought of the moment she talked about them. They had been in all black, had the ability to control fire, and were riding huge, black wolves. There's only one place they could have come from.

"Kit, did they leave behind a black fog when they left?"

She thinks for a second. "Actually, they did. The entire village was in this dark fog. It reminded me of ash sort of, but ash isn't that dark."

I was right. They came from the Dark Dimension.

"Kit," I said. "Take me to the village."

/~Time Skip~\

"Oh god."

That's the only way to sum up what I see. The entire village is gone. Completely gone. Where so many houses were, there are now huge, still smoking craters. Bodies of all the people that had once lived here-Stacy, Hannah, and others I didn't even recognize-lay dead in their own individual pools of blood. Then there's the smell. The smell of burned flesh, blood, death, and decay all intertwined to make such a horrible smell that I have to fight to keep my breakfast down.

I find Kit bent over a lady who looks to be in her later forties. She wears a simple, brown sundress, sandals, and has black hair and green eyes; the spitting image of an older Kit.

Kit sobs next to her. I can tell she's talking but it's muffled by her hands and sobs. All I can make of what she's saying is one word. "Mommy..."

Now I'm really in danger of crying. I don't know what Kit has witnessed but just seeing what's leftover makes me want to scream, or cry, or puke. So I can only imagine the pain she must be going through seeing as how she knows exactly how it happened.

That's when I look over toward the woods. Just within the trees is, from what I can tell, a wolfgirl hybrid. She reminds me of a bacca in build but that's where the similarities end. She has red fur covering her body. She also has the arms, ears, tail, and face of a wolf. She's standing there just within the trees, watching us but that's not why I'm scared out of my mind.

It would be hard to miss the arrow aimed at my heart.

Kitsune POV

I wake to the same incredible pain that I have woken up to for the past week. I've gotten fairly used to feeling like crap, but I'm surprised to be tied to a chair outside of my cell and in a different room. This one has light coming from a few small lamps stuck in the ceiling, and a window. A window! I almost have a fit when I see the real sunlight. Sunlight that I haven't seen in what feels like forever. I almost forget that I have been tied to a chair because I try to get up and walk to it. All I accomplish from this, is making my many bruises and cuts burn; bringing me back to reality.

Then the king of this realm walks in and I have to fight to keep from screaming every fowl name I know at the man. This man that took everything from me. This man that tried to KILL me. He stands before me, white eyes and all: Herobrine.

He comes close to me, so close that he could have only needed to move forward an inch and he would be kissing me.

"Where is she?" He asks quietly. I swear he spits on puppies and kills babies in his free time. In answer I spit in his face, which earns me a punch from, yours truly, Mr. Strong.

He's not amused. He stands back a little this time but asks the same question. "Where is she?"

I don't know to who he's referring to, so I shake my head in mock confusion. "Where's who, Herobrine?" I almost laugh at his face then. He's so easily angered, but I know better than to laugh. They'll beat me if I so much as breathe out of line.

"Turtlelove." He spits it like it's a threat. When he continues, he speaks each word slowly, purposely pronouncing each letter in turn. "Where. Is. She?"

"Who?" I almost coo. He asked Mr. Strong to leave and I knew I had crossed a line.

"You know damn well who you little bitch." I wince. He's yelling now with barely contained anger. He's been after Turtle since I got here. For what reason, I don't know but it must mean a lot to him if he's willing to put up with me.

I look him in the eyes as I reply. "You can break every bone in my body. You can threaten me, beat me, starve me, and yell in my face until I die, but you will never break me, and I'll never tell you where she is."

Herobrine was about to fire something back at me, but before he could he was interrupted by one of his goons opening the door to tell him something.

"What do _you_ want?" He said to the goon.

The goon replied. "Sir, our knights have destroyed the village where she was spotted, but no one found her, or her remains."

I go into a complete fit snarling and growling at the two of them wishing they would die. There's only one person they call _her_, and they just destroyed an entire village, probably killing lots of people, just to find Turtle! I start thrashing in the chair, wild with rage. _I'll kill them all. No one touches Turtle. No one._

Herobrine interrupts my rage with the only sliver of hope I've had in a while. "I told you, I don't want her dead! If she's wounded, fine, but dead and I'll kill all of you. Go!"

"Y-Yes, s-sir. Sorry s-sir." The goon quickly shuts the door and runs. Probably to tell the others that their blood lust will have to wait.

Herobrine eyes me with his white, soulless eyes. He smiles a smile that would make flowers wither and says, "You don't have to tell me where she is if you don't want to. I'll find her on my own." With that lovely thought, he leaves. Then Mr. Strong comes in and does something I don't expect, he still knocks me out, but before he does he mutters a small apology. The only sign of sympathy anyone has shown me in a week. No wonder he's never a leading contender in my daily beatings.

Turtlelove POV

I slowly try to get Kit off of her dead mother, keeping my eyes on the hybrid girl in front of me.

"Kit." I said softly. That's all I got a chance to say though because that's when she lets the arrow fly.

It all seems to happen in slow motion. I grab Kit and shove both our bodies into the ground, using my body to cover hers. The arrow goes over our heads and hits the chest of someone I didn't know had been behind me. He fell to the ground in a heap, and the girl came out of the woods.

"Glad you had the common sense to move." She said. "Any slower and that would have been you." She gestures to the body on the ground. "Reckon he was trying to murder you two. I'm just glad I got here on time."

I stare at her. Then look down at the crumpled body of the man who would have killed me had this girl not been here. He wears all black, and when I see the insignia on his knife I almost scream aloud. He came from the Dark Dimension. Just like the beast that killed Kitsune, the riders that destroyed this village, and now to add to the list, the guy that tried to kill me.

"T-Thanks." I stammer out.

The girl chuckles in a lighthearted, joking way, and replies, "I'm just kidding. I wouldn't have killed you. The worst thing that could have happened would have been you getting a small cut in your ear."

I glance back at the man and realize she's right. He was almost a full foot taller than me, and he had still been a couple of feet away from me when she shot him.

"Hi." She said. "I'm Amanda."

She extends her hand which I accept. "Turtlelove," I said and let my hand drop. "and this is Kit." Kit waves a hello at Amanda who waves back. I'm wondering as to why she's here because this village is history, and I'm pretty sure no one would want to be here. The place is a ghost town, but yet, here she is ready to save my life.

Kit, I can tell, trusts her completely because she has been talking to her for the past few minutes while I have been lost in my thoughts. Now they both get up, because they have been sitting, and Kit hugs her. After a moments hesitation, Amanda hugs her back.

I ask Amanda because I'm curious, "So why were you here? I mean, it's not like this is a popular area or anything."

"Well," Amanda says. "if you must know, I'm here because I heard those Notch forsaken demons had just come to this dimension," she gestures to her bow with a smile. "so I thought that I would pay them a visit. Apparently you guys beat me to it though."

She looks around like she's admiring the decorations in a house rather than a destroyed village. "Looks to me like a run for their money though. Those suckers must have put up quite the fight."

It was obvious she didn't know what had actually happened by the look on her face, so I looked to Kit to see if she wanted to tell her. Kit gave a small nod, and I spoke. "That's not exactly what happened here."

Amanda looks genuinely confused. "Well then what _did_ happen?"

So we told her. We told her how the town had a fire, about how Kit had gone out after dark when everyone was in bed, about how when she came back and hid in the trees. We told her about the men on wolves, the big ball of fire, the giant explosion that destroyed everything, even that the dead woman next to us was Kit's mother. Amanda was quiet during the story, taking in everything we said. I even told about the suspisoin I had that they were trying to kill me. She only asked the occasional question like, "Could you really not see any of the men's faces?" or "Are you completely sure they were from that dimension?" When we finished the story, Kit was crying softly again. Amanda didn't say anything for a while, just stood there and watched me hold Kit until she stopped sobbing.

When Amanda spoke after what seemed like forever she said, "So what are you going to do?"

I think for a minute before I speak because I hadn't thought much about that yet. Eventually I said, "Well for starters, I'm moving. I won't take any chances staying here."

"I'm coming with you." Kit stated. "You won't go without me."

"Never." I said. "I would never leave you."

I hug her and Amanda speaks up. "I'll come with you." She said. "You never know when you'll need me to save your lives again." We all smile and it was decided.

We all were going together, to get as far from this place as possible. We went back to my little home to take it down. I wanted to keep the stuff from the house, but Amanda said we should travel light and we wouldn't need any of the stuff in there anyways. I still kept the painting of my mom and of Kitsune though because even though I know they're dead, I want to remember them forever.

/~Time Skip~\

We have been following Amanda through the woods for a while now. Kit asked me after we left my house, or the land it had been on rather, why the 'new girl' was a big, red wolf, and I told her that was just the way she was born. That she was born part wolf just like I was born part turtle, and Kitsune was part, well, kitsune. Then I remembered she didn't know who Kitsune was so that was the beginning of an extremely depressing conversation explaining who my dead best friend was.

Kit understood after a while though that it still bothered me so she let it drop. For a twelve year old girl, she knows a whole lot more than she lets on. I remember when I met her she was this small, innocent girl, she still is, but she has grown from that. She has learned the cruelty of the world at young age, and learned a lot.

Amanda stopped in a clearing and turned to us. "Considering how much you guys have been through, and I just asked you to walk all day through the woods, we can stop here for the night." With that she walked away to set up our small camp. I'm glad she's letting us stop because Kit started sweating quite a bit a while ago. Now she's swaying on her feet like she could fall over at the slightest touch. I scoop her up and carry her over to her own make-shift bed and lay her down. She goes to sleep almost immediately. As I sit on my own bed, I start to think about Kitsune and wonder, once again, where she is now. _She's in the Ather._ I tell myself._ She's in the Ather with Notch and you won't see her again, so you should stop thinking about it. _The voice in my head reasons with me, _besides, you have Kit to take care of now._ I lay down in my bed and go to sleep still wondering whether she's truly with Notch or not.

Herobrine POV

_I'm so close. Every time, I'm so close._ He'd been pondering this for hours now. _How does she do it? How can she keep escaping me so quickly? _He couldn't figure out why that turtle was so hard to catch. How was she not caught while in the village? He had sent his best men. The only ones that could destroy an entire village with a single ball of fire, besides himself of course.

"Lord, Herobrine," One of his men had returned from the two he had sent to the village after destroying it.

"Did you find her?" He asked his scout. Normally, he would have sent someone stronger than his scouts but considering she would probably notice someone bigger, he had decided on these two.

"S-she escaped, sir. Thomas is dead."

His men had failed once again. Not surprising. What was surprising though, was the fact that Thomas was dead. He was one of the best scouts he had! His next question was only one word long, but it was enough to send chills down the other scouts spine. "How?"

The scout answered slowly, "S-sir, Thomas almost had her sir, but a w-wolfgirl hybrid s-shot him, sir."

Herobrine shook his head slowly. There was always something. The giant couldn't get her because he was scared off, the fire demons that destroyed the town couldn't find her, and now, the best scouts he had tried to get her, and one of them ended up dead.

The other scout spoke again, "S-sir, I did see them though. They were heading towards Heaven's Glen sir."

Now this, this was an accomplishment. Normally, his men would come back to tell him they had failed and wouldn't know which way she had gone. So he would have to go to the trouble of tracking her down time and time again. But now, he had gotten somewhere. His scout had an exact location he could use to his advantage.

"Go. Take whomever you need. I want her found, and kept alive. Go!" He bellowed his instructions to the scout who hurried away to get his team together.

Soon, he would have her. No matter what happened, he had to get her eventually. Her gift was essential if he ever wanted to be immortal. She didn't know it yet, but she had the power to heal without her silly little potions. She had no idea what her power to read feelings meant yet, but everyday he didn't have her was another day that she could figure out what she had. Another day without her, and she could discover that power, and destroy him.

Turtlelove POV

I wake up what feels like moments after I feel asleep, and look around. I know I'm dreaming because if I wasn't I would be in the forest. Not in a jail cell. As I look I see that there aren't any windows, or lights, or anything really. It's just an empty cage. Then I see a huddled figure in the corner and I almost don't recognize her, but who could mistake that tail for anyone but Kitsune's? I start crying because I know I won't see her again when I wake up.

She speaks softly, her voice scratchy as if she hasn't spoken in ages. "Don't cry. We only have a little time before I have to go so pay attention." I nod in understanding and she continues. "You have to stay away from them. They're coming for you, and they want to capture you like me. You can't let them. They'll take you to Herobrine." She spits the name like a curse.

"Who? Who's coming?" I almost beg.

She coughs before continuing. "His men. Do you remember the one that tried to get you from behind the other day? When you were saved by Amanda?" I wonder how she knows this since she's never met Amanda, but I let it pass and nod. I do remember that day. "Well he wasn't alone. His friend came back to the Dark Dimension and told Herobrine where you guys are." She starts to get frantic. Yelling out everything. "You must not let them find you! They're coming to take you! You have to run, get away, and never come back!"

The image starts to fade and I know I'm waking up. I scream, and jump toward Kitsune to grab her, hug her, something. I don't make it though because as soon as I jump, I start falling as if there was never a floor on that cell, but that can't be because Kitsune is still huddled up in the corner. Before I wake though, I get a last glance of her cell, where a man walks in, pulls her up, and begins to beat her. I begin screaming and crying uncontrollably, wishing it could have been me instead of her. I go into a fit of pure rage and sadness as I continue my fall back to the forest.

When I wake up, I'm kicking, screaming, and crying my head off.

I still have my eyes closed, but the image of the man is burned into my eyelids. "Don't touch her!" I scream. "Stopitstopitstopitstopit!" Amanda is trying desperately to hold me down when I finally open my eyes and come to my senses. Kit is still on her bed, sitting up and staring at me wide-eyed. She looks as though I have truly frightened her. I slowly stop fighting Amanda, and quit screaming, but I'm still crying a little when she lets me go.

"Dude, you must have had one hell of a nightmare." Amanda says. "You started screaming like the world was ending! I woke up expecting a fight, but instead I find you, eyes shut tight, screaming at no one in particular to," She makes air quotes. " 'Stop touching her!' Kit almost ran into me trying to get away from your bed, so I had to get up and try to hold you down. What the hell has you all freaked out?"

I stare at the ground for a while. I don't want to tell her about my dream. It was to personal. Plus, I know now that Kitsune isn't dead, Herobrine is hunting me, and I basically have to run for my life the way Kitsune told me. "It was nothing." I said to Amanda. She gives me a look and I tell her that I had had a nightmare where I watched Kitsune die again. She doesn't look like she believes me, but she lets it go.

I know one thing though. One thing that I will promise to myself and to Herobrine. I will find the portal to the Dark Dimension, and I will save Kitsune from that man, and I will destroy Herobrine. Even if I don't live to see the end.


	4. Chapter 3

** Oh man! I'm so proud of last chapter. That thing was 8 pages long! It took forever to write that. You guys have no idea how hard I work on this thing, but I enjoy it so I'm okay with that.**

** Anyways, I'm still accepting OC's, but if you have already sent me an OC you can't send in any more. Since Cheetah is the only one that has though, I might consider stopping the OC's completely. I don't know though. As of right now though, you can still send OC's in.**

** Without further delay, onto the chapter!**

Chapter 3

Turtlelove POV

I get out of my bed and we start picking up our camp. We have to keep moving if we're going to outrun Herobrine's demons sent to kill me.

When it's all picked up, Amanda leads the way out of the glen, and we are once again, walking through the forest. I ask Amanda, "Not that I don't want to keep going or anything, but where exactly _are_ we going?"

Amanda doesn't even turn around to look at me when she answers. "Well, if I'm right, then you two feel the same way I do about Herobrine. So eventually, we're going to find the Dark Dimension portal, and take our revenge."

I don't want to seem rude, but the question slips out anyways. "What's your reason for wanting to kill him?"

Amanda thinks a minute before answering, as if considering whether or not we're worthy of knowing. I guess she thinks we are because she says simply, "He killed my parents."

I ask what happens but Amanda doesn't answer so I let the conversation drop.

As we walk through the forest, I notice that it isn't as quiet as it seemed. While we had been talking, I didn't notice the sounds of birds, wolves, chickens, cows, pigs, and the other animals. Now that we are silent, I hear it all. It's like the forest has it's own song, and I'm just now hearing it. It isn't like something you would hear at a concert, but it has it's own natural beauty to it.

I didn't know Amanda had stopped until I had almost run straight into her back. She quietly turns to us and whispers, "We need to get out of here right now. I know of a city not far from here we can hide in for at least a day. Follow me."

I wanted to ask her why we were in such a hurry, but she had already taken off running. So I had no choice but to follow her. I don't know how she expected me and Kit to keep up though because she's already twice as far as we are into the trees. She doesn't stop so I stoop down and let Kit climb onto my shell and carry her. She isn't exactly the lightest thing I've ever carried, but I can manage. Now that I'm not waiting on her, I can go a little faster but not nearly fast enough to catch up to Amanda. I'm still able to keep her in my sight though as we run through the seemingly endless forest that I can't find the edge of.

Suddenly, a man dressed in a simple, black jumpsuit, comes out of the trees above me and lands right in my path. I try to get around him, but realize that won't work. He has the insignia of Herobrine on his suit, and about five of his friends surrounding me.

He speaks with a sudden authority directly to me. "By order of Lord Herobrine, you are to come to the Dark Dimension with me." He smiles a truly wicked smile, and commands his friends to attack. They don't get much of a chance to touch me though because Amanda must have heard the commotion and has come back to start sniping each and every one of them. One of the younger ones I see, hasn't even tried to attack me yet. In fact, he had ducked behind a tree as soon as the guy in charge gave the order to grab me.

Amanda hasn't seen him yet, and is done killing the rest of them, so I know we are about to go. Then he says quietly, "Wait."

Immediately, Amanda is on him. She yanks him out from behind the tree, throws him into the center of the circle of bodies surrounding all of us, points an arrow at him and yells, "Who the hell are you, and what do you want with Turtlelove?"

No that I get a good look at this boy, I notice that he wasn't as young as I thought. He looks like he's about sixteen, like me. He has jet black hair, and deep blue eyes. It's a beautiful color and I find myself staring at them longer than I should. He's wearing the same jumpsuit the rest of the dead men are. A simple, black jumpsuit that's skin tight on him which only highlights his broad shoulders and thick muscles. The insignia on his chest suggests that Herobrine owns him, but by the way he looks at Amanda with pure fear, he doesn't want to kill us.

Amanda asks again, "I'm only going to ask one more time, boy. Who are you, and why were you trying to kill her?" She's practically yelling with barely contained anger.

The boy answers slowly. "I'm Shade." He says. "And I _wasn't_ trying to kill her." He gestures to the dead men on the ground. "They were."

Amanda wasn't buying it. "Bullshit!" She yells. "You are wearing their clothes, in their group sent here to kill her, and you're telling me you don't want anything to do with it?!"

"Yes." He says simply.

Well that wasn't going to fly with Amanda because she was about to kill him when I said, "Wait!"

Amanda stops mid-shot. "What?"

"Don't kill him. He's telling the truth."

She looks at me like I just grew a second head. "Are you insane? He just tried to _kill _you! You're telling me he's innocent?!"

"He is innocent. He didn't try to kill me; he hid behind that tree the whole time." I reply.

Amanda trusts me more than him so she says, "Fine." Then she turns on him. "You can come with us, but if you so much as look at her in a threatening way, don't think I won't shoot you." With that, she stalks away in the direction we have been traveling.

The boy, Shade, gets up off the ground. "Thanks. For sticking up for me I mean."

"No problem." I reply. "Sorry about Amanda. She doesn't trust many people that come out of the trees to kill us."

I meant what I said as a warning. He gets the message and says, "Well, I didn't really want to kill anyone. I don't even know why they brought me actually."

He gives a meek sort of smile and I ask, "So, not that I wanted you to, but why didn't you attack like the rest of them?"

"Well, I know it must sound weird considering I came from that dimension, but I've never liked violence. I actually wasn't born there either. At least, that's what I've heard. They say that during one of Herobrine's raids," He makes a face at the name. "they say he found me and decided that he wouldn't kill me, but rather take me back with him and train me like the rest of his army. I've never felt quite at home there, and I've never liked anything he did. I always knew it wasn't right." He shakes his head, as if to clear it.

I'm stunned that he would tell me all of this considering we just met, but it's his choice to tell me or not. "Let's go. I'm sure that Amanda is probably tired of waiting on us." I walk away expecting him to follow, but he doesn't. I turn around and see him standing there with a puzzled expression on his face.

He turns to me, "Didn't you have a little girl on your...," He pauses, probably because he isn't used to seeing a girl with a turtle shell on her back. "shell, when we-they, attacked?"

I turn my head to look, and he's right. I don't have Kit on my back._ Where is she? _I think._ Where could she have gone during that attack?_ A million terrible scenarios start tumbling around in my thoughts as I run blindly around the area searching for any sign of her.

As I look, Amanda comes back out of the woods, clearly pissed. "There isn't a single thing that could be taking you this damn long! Are we going or not?"

I ignore her as I keep looking. I hear Shade telling her what I'm doing and pretty soon, she's just as frantic as me.

We're both looking around like insane people when Shade calls us back over to the bodies. "Look," He says when we're both over there.

"What?" Amanda says.

"There are only five bodies here." He says.

That obviously means something, but Amanda doesn't get it. "So? I killed all of them except you. What do they have to do with it?"

I realize exactly who is missing though before Shade even has a chance to say anything. "It's the leader." I said. "He isn't here."

Herobrine POV

He's pacing in his study when his scout finally returns. "Well?"

"We weren't able to capture her sir. The wolfgirl is still following her and protecting her."

"So, you have come to tell me that you've failed for a second time?"

Herobrine hasn't turned around yet. He's contemplating how he will kill this insolent scout when he speaks up again. "Sir, everyone died except for Shade and I, but I brought back this one." The scout throws down in front of Herobrine, a small girl.

When he turns around finally to face his scout and sees her, he asks, "What's this? Why did you bring me this child?" The girl has been beaten. Brutally. She lays in front of him, unable to get up even if it meant she would save her own life.

"This girl," The scout hisses, "has been traveling with the turtle for some time now. I feel that-"

"She has information." Herobrine finishes. He picks up the girl, and holds her by the shoulders. When she opens her eyes and she him, she whimpers. "So, tell me. Where were you girls heading on this fine day?"

The girl, though badly beaten, still has a bit of life left in her. So in response to his question, she looks him straight in the eyes, and spits in his face. Immediately, he flings her to the ground with so much force, that she screams in complete and utter agony. "Take her to the cell with the kitsune." Herobrine commands the scout.

The scout picks up the girl and starts to drag her away when he turns to Herobrine and says, "She calls herself Kit."

Herobrine doesn't respond as this, Kit, is dragged out of the room. She didn't go willingly, that's for sure. He stayed where he was listening to the kicking, screaming, and pure hatred behind him. Before they left however, he spoke one last thing that made the girl practically radiate fear. "Don't worry Kit. We'll take good care of you here." Even though she can't see it, he smiles a wicked smile as the door shuts and he is alone again.

Turtlelove POV

I sit down on the forest floor crying my eyes out. I no longer care who sees me cry. Amanda sits next to me, trying to comfort me. Shade, however, stands to the side, waiting. _He never knew her. That's why he doesn't care. _This is what I tell myself over and over again, but every time I turn and see him just standing there against that tree, I want to smack him.

When I finally stop crying, I'm numb. I've cried so much recently that it's amazing that I have any water left in my body. I'm emotionally numb as I follow Amanda out into the forest toward town. Something inside of me broke today. Something that no one will be able to replace. I know now that no matter what I see, I won't cry. I have done enough crying. Everyone that I have ever gotten close to died. My mom, Kit, and Kitsune almost did. She however, is suffering a fate probably way worse than death at the hands of Herobrine. So, no. I have no more tears left to shed.

Shade has been silent since the discovery of Kit being missing, and he didn't try to comfort me back at the clearing like Amanda did, but now he walks next to me silently as we make our way to the city.

Amanda is the first to break the silence. "So I figure since you aren't evil," She turns to Shade. "that we should get you some new clothes when we get to Spawn City because that thing has got to go." She makes a face at the hideous black jumpsuit. "We'll find you something nice to wear, don't worry." She gives a sort of half-smile to Shade which he returns.

Shade then turns to me. "So, exactly what are we going to do when we get to the city? What's the plan here?"

I turn to him. "Well," I say. Notch his eyes are beautiful. "we're all going to get new clothes pretty much, and stay there for a while so that we can hide from Him, and figure out where the Dark portal is so that we can go kill Him."

"So, wait. You're just going to parade into his dimension, storm his heavily-guarded castle, and attempt to murder one of the most powerful beings in Minecraftia?"

Amanda pipes up. "Well no, silly! We're going to have a plan, duh."

Shade is silent after that and so are me and Amanda. She giggles though, probably at the way she told off Shade.

Now that I'm closer to Shade, I'm staring at him way more than I should be. I notice the way his hair flops in his left eye as he walks, and I notice the muscles that ripple on his arms and legs as he walks too. I know he doesn't like Herobrine, and that he would never attack us, but I have to say, he got ripped in that dimension. His skin has a natural tan tint to it, and his eyes. I can't stop looking at his eyes. They're a deep blue; like the ocean after a storm.

It's a beautiful color and I'm captivated by it. So I'm embarrassed when he catches me staring. "What?" He asks.

"Nothing, nothing." I quickly drop my eyes, and feel my cheeks get warm with a blush that I know he can see. He keeps walking though, and we both let it drop. I peak glances though every now and then just to see if I was wrong and they aren't that blue.

When we make it to the edge of the forest, the city is only a few yards away. I can tell though that they haven't had any attacks from Herobrine lately because it's completely unguarded, and the path to it starts right at our feet.

"Odd that they don't have any guards around. Don't you think?" Shade asks no one in particular.

Amanda urges us on. As we step onto the path, I feel like something isn't right. I stop and realize what it is a second before Amanda does. She jumps off the path and I grab Shade and we all tumble onto the ground around the path just in time. The gravel we had been on moments before, fell into an abyss hidden underneath it filled with lava.

Amanda stands, dusts herself off and says, "Well, I think we know why it isn't guarded.

Shade and I nod in agreement. I realize that I haven't moved since we fell and I'm still laying on top off Shade.

"Sorry." I say. I get up off of him quickly, and again stare at the ground, blushing.

"Don't be." He says, smiling. "If you hadn't pushed me, I would have been fried by now."

He chuckles a soft, light laugh, and I laugh too.

We then make our way to the city, every now and then jumping or diving to avoid another trap. Several times, I end up on top of Shade, but I get off and we move on.

By the time we reach the city, we're all tired. We don't stop though because we need new clothes and new looks before the day ends. We can't be caught off guard by one of His patrols.

Within the city we find a blue jacket with a creeper face on the back for Shade that matches the blue of his eyes. We also find him light brown pants and black shoes. For Amanda, we find a black tank top, brown pants (darker than Shade's pants), and red shoes that match her pelt color. For me, we find a dark green tank top, and skin-tight jean shorts. I insist on keeping my boots because they were one of the last gifts I got from my mom before she died.

After we are all dressed, (both Amanda and Shade were amazed that I could take off my shell to get dressed, but I explained that it wasn't attached to me because I wasn't full turtle. If I were a real turtle, I wouldn't be able to do that.) we find a hotel a little ways into the city to sleep at. We go in and the lady at the desk seems positively bored by our presence. She hands us our room key, and we make our way there. Once we get to the room, Shade takes off his jacket and I can't help but stare. All he has on underneath is the white undershirt we got him with the jacket, so his muscles couldn't get much more exposed unless he took off the shirt.

Amanda gets down to business. "So, I'm going down to the library tomorrow to see if they have any maps that will lead us in the right direction. What are you two going to do?"

"I'm going to get as much information on Herobrine as possible so we know what we're up against." I say.

Immediately, Shade speaks up. "I'll go with her." He says, a little too quickly. "Y'know, to help make sure she doesn't read any myths or something."

"Well then it's settled." Amanda says smiling. "I'll get useful information while you two lovebirds kiss it up."

Shade and I both blush and Amanda looses it. She falls onto the floor laughing uncontrollably. Shade and I eventually start laughing too because we can't help it. It's an amazing feeling too because for a while I can believe that we're all just friends hanging out together in the city and not three people thrown together by fate to go try to kill the most evil person in the universe.

Kitsune POV

I'm awoken by the sound of my cell door opening. Time has lost all of its meaning to me so I don't know if they have come to beat me, feed me, or just drag me to another visit with Herobrine. So I sit and wait for whatever is coming, but instead of doing something normal, like Mr. Strong calling me a bitch, they open the door to reveal a man I don't know dragging a small girl behind him. I almost loose it for a minute thinking it was Turtle and start hissing, spitting, screaming pure rage at this man.

He throws me back against the wall and says, "Relax. It isn't that freaking turtle."

With that, he throws the girl inside and shuts the door. She gets up, runs over to the door, and starts pounding on it, screaming her head off. I'm surprised by her force considering that she's covered in bruises and cuts, and the fact that she isn't very big, She's thirteen at most, and she looks like she hasn't eaten in a while, but yet she pounds on the door with all of the strength her little body can muster.

When nobody comes, she sinks to her knees in defeat. She sits, leaning against the door, but to my surprise, she doesn't cry. In fact, she doesn't make a single sound even though she was just taken from Notch knows where, to a whole different dimension, by an evil mad-man that will probably kill her within a few hours.

When she finally notices me, her face lights up with what looks like recognition, but I've never seen her before in my life, so I don't know how she could know me.

"Hi." She says. "I'm Kit."

"Kitsune." I say. My voice comes out raw and scratchy. It feels like I just swallowed sand paper.

"I know you." She says. She gets very excited and proud when she says, "You're best friends with Turtlelove."

Well that did it. I go insane, grabbing the girl and holding her against the wall. They brought her here to torture me. That's what this is! This girl probably doesn't even exist. Herobrine created her and gave her things to say that would break me. She's probably just going to evaporate when He tells her to. She'll be gone, and there won't be anything left of me because she'll suck it all out of me. She'll get me to talk about my deepest thoughts and feelings, then tell Him everything so that He can use it against me. To get to me! How dare they try this trick? Could they stoop no lower?

The girl tries to speak through my tightly clenched fingers around her neck and shoulders. "P-Please, stop! I c-can't breathe!"

"Shut up! Just shut up! You can't break me you little freak! You understand me? I don't care what purpose He created you for but you won't be used against me, that's for sure!"

She tries again but her lips are turning purple now so it's a lot harder for her this time. "Please, stop...He didn't..." Her last few words are a whisper. "Didn't...create me..."

I let her neck go and she falls to the floor, chocking and sputtering, trying to catch her breath.

"What did you say?" I asked.

She coughs and says, "He didn't...create me. I know you because Turtle-"

I shout with anger. "Don't you say her name. Don't you _dare_ say her name!"

"Okay, okay. I won't say her name. Anyways, I've been traveling with her now for a few days and she told me about you after we met Amanda. She said that you died though, so I don't know why you're here." The girl seems genuine, but I can't say I trust her yet.

"I sent her a dream." I say simply. "She knows that I'm alive."

"Oh, so that's why we were headed to-"

I tackle the girl, putting my hand on her mouth tightly, so that she can't say where they were going.

She on the other hand, didn't see her error and starts fighting me with all the strength she has left in her body. She's kicking, screaming, and slapping anything she can get a hand on, but I have a higher pain tolerance now, so I hardly feel a thing.

Eventually, she stops and I let her get up. "What the hell is wrong with you?! If you say where you were going, and you're telling the truth, they'll hear you, take the information to Him, and she'll be dead within the hour!" My voice has risen louder than I thought it could, and she's cringing in the corner, terrified. I calm down a little bit before I speak again. "You're here now so any information you have, they want. They'll try to beat it out of you, starve it out of you, anything to get you to tell them what they want. You can't tell them any of it or we're all going to die. Please, just try to keep your mouth shut."

"Fine." She huffs. Even if she doesn't believe me now, she would.

Turtlelove POV

When I wake up, I find Shade sleeping next to me and I almost fall out of the bed. "What are you doing?!" I yell. This wakes up Shade, and Amanda who doesn't look too happy to be woken up by my yelling for the second time.

Shade asks sleepily, "What do you mean 'what am I doing?' I was sleeping."

"In my bed! You were sleeping in my bed!"

"So?" He says. He shares a look with Amanda, and they're both smirking.

Now it's my turn to be confused. "What?" I ask.

"Well," Amanda starts. "You fell asleep before us and there were only two beds in here. Since there was no moving you, and I wanted my own bed, Shade here, agreed to bunk with you. Oh and by the way," She turns to Shade. "You owe me."

"For what?" Shade asked.

"You said she wouldn't care. I said she would. We made it a bet so pay up."

Shade laughs. "Fine." He says and flips a coin out of his pocket into her hands.

I'm still standing next to the bed when Amanda finally says, "Well there's no sense in standing here any longer than we have to. I'm going to the library, so you guys have to figure out where you're going to look for Herobrine information on your own." She waves a goodbye and leaves the room, shutting the door behind her.

Shade looks at me and smiles in a way that only a teenage boy would when he's looking at a girl he was teasing. Then, humor aside, he says, "I know exactly where we can go to get the information we're looking for."

"Aright. Lead the way." I reply.

Instead of leading though, he takes my hand in his, and we walk out together. As soon as he grabs me though, I feel the blush taking over my cheeks. He just smiles and we walk out, without a care in the world.

When we make it to the outskirts of the city, just before the booby-traps start, he lets go of my hand and begins to climb a ladder on the side of one of the buildings. As I follow, I notice that we haven't made a move toward any of the bookstores or libraries. Before I can ask him why though, we're on the rooftop and he's holding my hand again. I look out, and the view is breathtaking. I see the forest we came from yesterday, but more than that. On the right side of the city, I can look over and see the ocean stretch as far as I can see. On the left, I turn and see a field full of wild flowers, and off in the distance, sitting on the horizon, I see mountains, big and beautiful, framing the exact spot where the sun will set in a few hours.

"Wow." I breathe. There aren't any other words to describe the beauty of what I see.

Shade is looking out too, but not nearly as awed. Probably because he's been here before now. "Yeah." He says. "It's beautiful, isn't it?"

I can only nod in reply as I try to memorize every last detail.

"I found this during one of the raids I was brought on by Him. Of course, I was up here. Not down there killing innocent people."

"It's incredible." I say.

"Yeah." He says again. Then he turns me to face him. "I have to go for a while so that I can get the books we need. You going to be okay up here?"

I nod and he lets me go, climbing down the ladder and disappearing into one of the many stores surrounding this building. I sit down on the rooftop and gaze out onto the mountains, waiting for Shade to return.


	5. Chapter 4

** Hey guys! Okay so, I've been thinking about what I will actually put in this chapter for a while now, and believe me, I mean that. I was thinking about this chapter since the Prologue. I have a lot going on right now so I don't know when the fifth chapter will get posted, but this should work for now.**

** Anyways, onto the chapter! **

Chapter 4

Turtlelove POV

Shade comes back up to the rooftop almost an hour before sunset. He seems pleased that I didn't leave. I considered it multiple times though. When he comes up, he smiles and apologizes for taking as long as he did.

"I wanted to grab a few extra things before I came back." He explains. The 'extra things' however, seem to be taking up the most room in his arms right now. In fact, I only see two books.

He walks over to the far side of the roof near an inclined skylight, and places a blanket over it so that we can lean on it. Then he pulls out a picnic basket.

When I look at him questioningly, he says, "What? I figured you would be hungry after all this time, and who doesn't like a rooftop picnic?"

I playfully shove him, and he shoves me back, almost making me fall off the roof. He catches me though and we just sit on our blanket and laugh for a while. Out of the basket he pulls cookies, a couple golden apples, and glasses of milk. We sit and eat for most of the hour. Just sit, talk, and eat. Afterward, we lean back against the blanket covered skylight and watch the sunset.

It's truly beautiful. The sun starts to sink directly in the middle of the mountains out in the distance. It's a peaceful sight, and I loose myself in it for a while.

Shade breaks the silence and says, "So, did you like the cookies?"

I laugh and reply, "Yeah, Shade. The cookies were nice." I have turned to look at him now and he's looking at me too. I ask him, "So, what was it like? Being raised by a psycho I mean?"

He smiles and says, "It's different. I mean, I don't regret leaving, but there were some pluses."

"Like what?" I ask.

"Well, for starters, you end up being pretty strong. Not just physically though, you're emotionally and mentally stronger too. You also get to learn pretty quick how to live more independently. Some kids don't leave their parents until they're almost eighteen. Now, I didn't leave the dimension until now, but I was almost completely independent from Him when I was ten."

I've been lost, listening to his voice. It's so easy to forget where I am and what I'm doing when he looks at me with those big, blue eyes. I feel bad for him that he didn't get much of a childhood like most people do. He spent it trying to get away from one of the worst people in the world, who just so happens to be his 'adopted' father.

The sun has completely set now, leaving behind a pink tint to the sky. I almost think Shade will want to leave, but we just lay there a while longer, staring at the stars.

When I look at him again, he looks at me, and for awhile we don't speak. Then, he starts to lean forward, and I do the same. The kiss is small, light. We don't hold it for long, but it's enough to leave us both stunned for a minute. We sit with our foreheads touching, but our lips are maybe an inch apart. Then we kiss again, for a little longer this time. He slowly puts his arms around my waist, and I put mine around his neck. My fingers run through his hair as we hold each other and kiss.

When we finally pull away, he starts to pick up the rooftop picnic, and I do the same. We don't speak much, but that's okay because I don't know what I would say if we did. We climb down the way we came, and start to head back to the hotel. By now, it's dark. The moon has risen over the ocean, and the starts twinkle brightly.

When we get back to the hotel room Amanda is pissed. I mean pissed. She practically spits in our faces the moment we walk in the door. "Where the _hell_ have you been?!" She asks. "Need I remind you, we have a killer psychopath after us? We don't stay out that late unless we're literally asking for it! You may as well have put on neon, waved a flag, and started shouting, 'Here we are! Come and get us!' I should lock you both in the closet! That's the only way you'll stay put! I 'ought to-"

Shade interrupts her rant. "She was with me, Amanda. Calm down, it's fine."

"Yes. That's exactly my point," She continues. "She was with _you._ The exact person I trust the least, with our safety. What's stopping you from turning her over to Him, huh?"

Now Shade is mad. He starts spitting rage at her in response. "Why would I do that? I. Don't. Like. Him. I care about _you._ I wouldn't ever do that to either of you!"

The room goes silent as each person sizes the other up. Before it gets too tense though, I step between them. "Look, we all made mistakes today. Shade and I are sorry we worried you, Amanda. You should realize though, if he had wanted to hurt us, he would have been part of the group that tried to kill me in the forest." They have both stopped looking at each other now, and are listening to me. "We are all tired. Let's just go to bed, and talk over what we learned in the morning."

Amanda goes to bed grumbling under her breath. Shade and I, climb into our bed and turn out the lights. We hear Amanda start snoring almost immediately and we both smile. We don't laugh because we would wake her, but Shade can't hold it in and his body starts shaking with silent laughter. I do too and soon, our entire bed is shaking with the silent laughter. Amanda doesn't hear it so after we stop laughing, we manage to fall asleep too.

Kitsune POV

I have been watching Kit for a few days now it feels like, (but who can tell really?) and she doesn't seem to be all that bad. She hasn't cried yet; not even when she's beaten for not saying anything. She just grits her teeth, clenches her fists, and waits for it to be over. I do the same, so none of the guards ever have much fun beating us anymore. We still scream sometimes though. We don't cry, but we scream when it gets really bad. That only normally happens when we're with Herobrine, though.

Mr. Strong comes in the cell then. He tells us we're both going to Herobrine together. This is odd because I normally go before her, and I wake up in time to see her limp body dragged out of the cell. Mr. Strong comes in and knocks out Kit, then turns to me. He grabs me by the shirt, punches me in the temple, and the darkness enfolds me.

When I wake up, I find myself in the same chair I'm always in, tied of course, but now Kit sits in a chair that looks the exact same as mine to the side of me. One look at her, and I know she's still out cold. So I focus my attention on the back of Herobrine's head, hoping with all my heart I can set it on fire with my eyes. Of course, I don't because I would have to use my hands, and those have been wrapped in glowing gauze since I got here. I tried using my power several times to no avail. Every time I tried, it just caused extreme pain in my hands, so I stopped trying.

Kit comes to, and Herobrine takes that moment to turn around and look at us. He tells Mr. Strong to go, and for a while, he just looks at us. Then he speaks, "So, I suppose you're wondering why you're both here at the same time." A wicked grin spreads across his face as he continues. "I have brought you both here because neither of you have said much of anything since you got here. That, however, is about to change. You see, I asked myself, 'Why won't they tell me anything? They obviously don't want to be beaten, but those don't work. So what is it?' Then I realized, it's because you care about her. You're loyal to her, and you care about her safety and friendship."

"Wow," I say sarcastically. "And it took you how long to figure this out? A day? A week?"

He doesn't answer me right away, he just calmly walks over to my chair and speaks softly. "I knew that the whole time, bitch. I just didn't know how _much_ you cared until now."

Then I see his hand twitch. I assume he slapped me because pain blossoms aross my face. My cheek stings with the pain of the impact, but I hold my tongue, refusing to cry out.

He then walks over to Kit's chair and looks truly excited at what he's about to do. I shiver. "You will tell me what I want to know Kitsune, or Kit here, is going to get hurt."

He smiles, but Kit is looking right at me. "Don't tell him anything. I'll be fine." She whispers.

I almost want to scream. Or cry. Or something! I can't just sit here and watch this. Herobrine finally asks the question that he has been asking for days now. "So, Kitsune. Where is she?"

I stay silent. He raises his eyebrows, as if to prompt me. When I say nothing, his hand twitches again, but this time, he punches Kit in the eye instead of slapping us. She screams at the sudden pain, and her eye almost immediately turns black.

He asks again, "Where is she?"

When I don't say anything, he hand twitches once again. This time, he hasn't hit her. She cries out in pure agony as her arm lays limp, at an awkward angle, at her side.

He asks a third time. This time when I stay silent, he brakes her leg.

"This is the last time I will ask you Kitsune." He says. Kit, sitting beside him, begins to cry. The pain she has experienced today tops everything that I have felt in my whole life. "Where. Is. She?" Herobrine asks for the final time. I brake down crying now, knowing that I won't tell him, knowing Kit will just be in more pain. I hear a tremendous CRACK! as Kit is struck by Herobrine. She goes limp in her chair, out cold. The lump on her lead already forming.

I scream at the top of my lungs, spitting with pure rage as Mr. Strong comes to take her away. As he takes her, Herobrine simply laughs. As if this was all a joke, not him almost murdering someone. I don't even know if that's true. She may be dead and I'm just lying to myself to feel better about it.

"Goodbye Kitsune." He says. I shout every fowl name I know at the demon before I am knocked out.

Turtlelove POV

The next morning, I don't want to get out of bed. I lay there and realize that at some point in the night, I curled by body into Shade's. He's holding me around the waist and my hands are on his; keeping them there. I don't mind though. After last night, I wouldn't mind doing much with him. Anything he wanted, and I would care enough about him to do it.

I know we'll have to get up at some point, so I open my eyes and turn over to face him. He wakes up, groggy from sleep. He doesn't seem to mind us cuddling either. He just keeps holding my waist, and I keep his hands there.

"Good morning." He says. His voice quiet because Amanda, like I thought, is still sleeping.

"Hey." I say back. We both get out of the bed quietly and he stops. "What?" I ask.

"The books." He says. "We didn't read them and we promised Amanda we would. When she asks about what we know, we won't be able to tell her anything."

"Crap." I say. Then we both laugh as he picks up the two books. I stop him. "Don't you know stuff about him already considering you lived with him since you were a baby?"

"Yeah, sort of." He shakes his head. "I don't know much though. Only which people he really hates, which villages he's destroyed, and the names of his 'henchmen'." He makes a face. "So, I don't know much, but I'm sure these can help fill in a few gaps."

Well it turns out, the books didn't help at all. They were just full of legends and folklore that have nothing to do with what we need to know.

Amanda chooses the moment we finish our books, to wake up. She stretches, opens her eyes, and sees us sitting there with our hardbacks.

She laughs and says, "So, you didn't read anything yesterday, did you?"

Shade tries to play it cool but fails miserably. So we all just sit there laughing until our stomachs hurt. Amanda tells us what she read because she actually found a ground plan for His castle. When I asked her how she found it she said that she got it off of one of the guys from Shade's group that attacked us a few days ago.

It was a pretty straight forward map. The front of the castle was guarded by several men, and a lava moat. The only way to get to it was to either fly, or walk across the bridge past the guards. Once you got through the front doors, it was a pretty basic layout. You walk into a sitting room with a large staircase at the far end. To your right is the kitchen and dinning room. To your left, the stairs to the dungeon. On the top floor was the bedroom, bathroom, and balcony, but we wouldn't need that floor so we skipped down to the dungeon. When you first get down there, straight in front of you lies the interrogation rooms. On the left of you, cells that are completely empty with no windows or light whatsoever. On your right, cells with not iron doors like the other ones, but iron bars so you can see down the hallway.

The castle isn't too big, but it's floating on an island of sorts, above a huge lake of lava. The only way in, is to cross the bridge full of guards. Flying isn't really an option since none of us have wings, or a pet ghast.

When Amanda is done showing us the map and explaining it, I feel like I'm going to be sick because I don't know how we're going to get in and save Kitsune. Shade just looks confused; like he doesn't remember it being like this.

"So, assuming we can even find a way into this hellhole, how are we going to grab Kitsune and Kit, run past all of the gaurds with them, kill Herobrine, and leave?" I direct the question toward Amanda since she seems to think the whole thing is child's play.

"Well you can't expect me to come up with everything! I thought you guys would want to help make the plan considering you happen to be part of it." Amanda replies.

"Sorry. I just thought you might have an idea of how to get in." I feel bad for snapping at her. I know it this isn't easy, plus Shade and I didn't really do anything at all yesterday. Except kiss. I shiver as I think about it and walk over to the window to clear my head. I sit on the window seat and look out at the city.

I end up completely petrified with fear. "Guys? Can you come here and look at this really quick?" My voice shakes as I say it and they're both over to the window immediately.

"Shit." Mutters Amanda.

Down below us, the city has completely changed over night. Men are everywhere with either big guns, or their bare hands. They are all wearing the black jumpsuits with the Herobrine insignia on them. They are patrolling the streets as if they own them, and at this point, they just might. I see several dead bodies already. Some people that I see try to fight the men and get them to leave the city. All they do, is make it much worse. The men gather around another poor soul who has defied them and all at once, they start to attack him. They kill him quickly. I watch in horror as his body slips to the ground; covered in blood.

"Turtle," Amanda says. "We have to go down there to get out of here. I know where the portal is, but we have to head towards the mountains. They are all probably looking for a girl with a shell on her back, y'know."

I know exactly what she means the moment she says it. Leaving on the clothes that I bought when we got to the city, I take off my shell and give it to Amanda. She quickly shrinks it, the way most Minecraftian things do, and shoves it in her purse that she said she bought yesterday.

Shade stares at me in bewilderment. "B-but I thought turtles can't remove their shells."

"They can't." I say. "I'm not a turtle. I'm a half-breed. I can take off my shell because I'm more human than I am turtle."

"Oh." He says. He looks like he understands, but I don't know if he truly does or not. "We ready to go then?"

"I think so." Amanda replied. When they look at me, I nod my head. Amanda says, "Well what are we standing here for? Let's go!"

**Sorry this wasn't as long as normal. The next chapter will be though. I used this one as more of a filler if anything. I'm still not getting any OC's so I think I'm just going to call that off. (I may still accept one or two though, if you beg hard enough :) ) Anyways, seeya next time!**

**~TL**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! What's up? So this chapter, we are going to really get into everything. We get more into Shade and Turtlelove, we find out more about Shade himself, and we find out a little more about Herobrine. *Insert creepy music here***

** Anyways here we go!**

Chapter 5

Turtlelove POV

When we get out of the hotel, it's a whole different world from when we came just two days ago. From our window, we couldn't see the new prisons being built, or the mass graves, or the ender pearls the entire army seems to be using. They appear to be enchanted to take the person to a specific place, but I don't know where they would go other than the prison.

We walk quickly toward the edge of the city, but not quick enough to attract trouble. I'm worried about Shade because he looks more nervous by the second. He keeps darting his eyes from solider to solider, never looking at them for more than a few seconds. I wonder if he recognizes any of them since he spent most of his life there, but I don't ask. I'm afraid if I do, he'll shout. Then we would be screwed.

We make it about half-way through the city before we're stopped. "Identification?" The soldier asks.

Amanda gives him her biggest smile. "I'm Jacy and this is my sister Macy."

I wave a shy hello at the man hoping that I look convincing.

"What about you?" He addresses Shade, but Amanda cuts in before he can say anything.

"Oh, this is our brother, Adam."

Amanda is positively beaming at this guy and I'm surprised her face hasn't split in two. I notice things about him though while I'm standing there. He has a familiar face, but I don't know where I would have met him before. Then I see a scar down his face and I remember something Amanda said after the attack in the forest.

_It's impossible that one of them got away. None of them could have. I cut their faces with my claws to blind them. I just don't know how he's gone..._

When I look up at his face again, I see a scar running across the right side of his forehead, down to his right temple. Then I know exactly who he is.

He seems to have figured it out to because he says, "I'm sorry, but you'll all have to come with me."

Amanda knows right after I do that he recognizes us. She pulls out her bow, loads an arrow, and holds it level with his throat. "No. I'm afraid we can't gowith you at this time." She lets the arrow fly. It lodges itself in the man's throat and he falls to his knees.

We start running then. We don't care who sees us anymore because we already know that everyone knows who we are, where we are, and where we're headed. When I notice that Shade isn't beside me, I almost stop running.

I shout. "Amanda! We lost Shade!"

"I don't think he's dead!" She shouts back. "I think he said something about holding them off, and that he would catch up with us later!"

I'm determined then to keep going. As long as Shade thinks he'll be okay, I will run as far as I have to. I'll find the safest spot between here and the mountains to set up camp. Shade will come after a while covered in blood that isn't his, apologize for taking a while. I won't mind as long as we are all safe.

So to make this vision come true, I will run. And run, and run, and run.

Herobrine POV

He stands in his study, waiting expectantly for his son. He knew he would arrive soon, so there he stood. Waiting. He knew they were in Spawn City because of a tip-off from one of his spies. He had sent his army there to take over the city; not destroy it. He knew they would kill her if they had orders to destroy it, but with orders to take control, well then anything suspicious gets either reported, or brought to him personally.

His son took that moment to warp into his office using one of the ender pearls from his soliders. The pearls were of his own design. They had been enchanted to take whomever used them, directly to him. His son stood there waiting, strong and confident despite the fact he stood in front of Herobrine.

"Hello Shade."

"Hello father." Shade replied.

"What information have you brought me about the girl?"

"She will come. They are heading for the mountains now to find the portal. They will come, soon. They are waiting for me outside of the city because I said I would hold off your men. Of course, I didn't have to though. None of them tried to touch me." He smirks at his own power over his father's army.

"Good. So they will come?"

"Yes. Soon." His son assured him.

"Well, you'd better not keep them waiting." He grins a wicked grin, handing his son an ender pearl designed to take him back to the girl. "Make sure she isn't injured when she arrives."

"Of course not." His son says. Then he uses his special pearl, and vanishes.

Soon her power would be his, and he could finally be immortal. Soon, he would be powerful enough to take on Notch, and show this world what it truly means to rule. They would regret the day they defied him. They would regret the day they said he was a myth, and dismissed him into nothing more than a bad dream.

Turtlelove POV

Shade returns shortly after we set up camp like I knew he would. He's panting, sweating, and almost collapses because he's so exhausted. I'm not surprised that he's this tired, so I'm prepared. We don't have any beds to set up, but I made do with a few pieces of wool. He sits down and reclines against the tree behind him.

"Hey." He says between gasps of breath.

"So tell me. When did you get the biggest hero complex I've ever seen and almost kill yourself wanting to save us?" I joke.

"Well," Shade smiles and pretends to think about it. "Probably right after I knew that they wanted to hurt you if they ever caught you. So I just didn't let them catch you."

We both smile and for that moment, everything is perfect.

Then Amanda speaks up. "You guys, I meant this as a temporary camp so that Shade could catch up with us. Now that he has, I would like to pick this up and keep walking."

"Alright." Shade and I agree. We pick up his makeshift bed and set off toward the mountains.

We don't have to run on our way to the portal because we aren't technically being chased. Still, Amanda keeps her bow loaded, and I have my knife close by my hand in my belt. I got it off of one of the dead soldiers in town. Shade doesn't have a weapon though so I begin to wonder exactly how he held off the army of men that was after us. When I ask him about it, he just shrugs and says that he was able to use one of their guns. Then when I ask why he didn't keep it, he gets a little nervous looking and shows me his hand.

His hand is covered in blood. His blood. There's a deep gash along his wristline and several smaller cuts coat his palm. "Shade!" I cry. I stop walking immediately and sit down in the field with him. "What happened?" I demand. Then I feel the pain. White hot pain that he's experiencing in his hand right now. I almost cry out because it's so intense.

He tries to play it cool and says, "One of the guys pulled a knife behind me. I dropped the gun when he cut me, but I'm okay."

"No you're not." I insist. I ask Amanda for the stuff I put in her purse. She hands me my potions and I go to work. First, I give him a pain-killer because, as much as he doesn't want to admit it, he's in a lot of pain. He sighs with relief when I give it to him and I laugh. Then I give him the real medicine for the cut. It takes a minute, but then it begins to sparkle and I know he'll be fine. He watches with pure fascination as his cuts sparkle, close, and disappear completely. Not a single scar is left behind.

"Wow." He breaths. He touches it softly as if he couldn't believe what he just saw. I don't blame him though because he probably hasn't seen that before.

Apparently, Amanda hasn't either because she's standing to the side of him, mouth open, hardly daring to breathe. "How did you..." The question dies on her lips as she continues to stare at Shade's hand.

"I've known how for a long time." I shrug. It had never occurred to me that they didn't know much about the fact that I was a shaman as well as part turtle. I guess that would look cool to someone who hadn't seen it before.

Shade stands, his hand forgotten, and kisses me lightly. "Thanks." He says.

Now Amanda's mouth is all the way open, and her eyes, which I thought were as big as they could get, become even wider until it looks like they might just fall out of her head. She shakes it off and says, "Well, I guess that answers the question of what you two did yesterday."

I just smile as Shade holds me close to him for a minute. Then he breaks his grip, we pick up the bottles I used, and set off again in the direction we were heading.

We get closer to the mountains with every step, and with every step my anxiety grows._ What will we find when we get there? Is Kitsune even still alive? Will we find Kit? _All of these questions and several more start bouncing around in my head.

We finally make it to a point where the forest ends, but the fields of flowers keep going. We don't have a much longer way to go and even though it's the middle of the day, we stop. All three of us are tired, and we can take this opportunity now to set up a small camp, eat, and get a full night's rest. Which we all desperately need. Shade tries to hide it though, he says he isn't tired, but he cares too much about me to make me go further when he knows I can't.

"I'm going to hunt. You two can either sit here and smooch," Amanda says laughing. "or you can make yourselves useful and chop down a couple trees before we get too far from the forest."

When Amanda leaves I turn to Shade. "You heard her. Let's go get some wood."

Kit POV

I'm being taken to yet another 'meeting' with Him. I find it strange that I haven't been knocked out. Ever since I arrived here, anytime they took me anywhere, I was knocked out first. Instead, I'm on my own two feet, which is almost worse in a way. It's like walking to your death; willingly.

I'm brought to the room He always seems to be in when I come to see him but this time, something else is here. I look over and see an Enderman in the corner. Instinctively, I drop my gaze. Enderman only attack you when you look them in the eyes. Since I have no intention in being the target of this one, I don't look up until He starts talking. Something I notice before he does though, is the fact that I haven't been tied to a chair. I silently scream in my mind.

"Hello, Kit." Herobrine turns around with a menacing glare, but yet, he still smiles a wicked grin as if he's done something wonderful. I hope to Notch it doesn't have to do with the Enderman.

In a flash, Herobrine tells his guards to leave and we are alone. Just him, me, and a freaking Enderman._ Oh dear lord._

"I suppose you're wondering why you're here alone." He sneers.

"Actually, I wasn't because I figured you would tell me." I smile at him in the most sarcastic way possible.

Well if there's one thing I've learned, sarcasm is a good way to piss him off. He slaps me across the face. "You will not be that way in here, girl." He calms down (if that's possible) and continues. "I would like to introduce you to my friend, Ender."

Herobrine gestures toward the Enderman. It walks over to stand beside him and I keep my gaze down. Ender gurgles.

"Ender is a special kind of Enderman," Herobrine explains. "As you know, most Enderman get angry when you look them in the eyes, but Ender doesn't." He smiles as if this explains everything. I feel as though I'm in a classroom and he just taught his students how to spit on puppies properly.

I look up to test Herobrine's words. I look into Ender's eyes as if to challenge him, but he just stands there. Then I see something strange. A normal Enderman has purple eyes. This one has dark green eyes like nothing else I've ever seen. For a moment, I'm fascinated, but then I come back to reality.

"Ender's eyes are green because he has a special power that no other Enderman has." I'm puzzled as Herobrine continues. "He can teleport to different locations like the other ones, but he can also," He pauses, then continues. "teleport into Minecraftians."

As if on cue, the thing disappears. I haven't completely understood what Herobrine is talking about. He seems quite pleased though. Before I can say anything, I get what is probably the worst headache of my life.

Kitsune POV

I haven't seen Kit for quite some time now and I'm beginning to get worried. I don't know why she wasn't knocked out, but for whatever reason, it can't be good.

Mr. Strong finally returns from taking Kit, and comes in to get me. I prepare myself for the punch that always comes with being knocked out. When it doesn't happen, I open my eyes to see him just standing there; waiting.

"Get up." He commands. I stand with shaking legs as he guides me out of the cell. As soon as we're out I start fighting him. I kick, punch, slap; basically anything I can touch gets hit. Obviously I'm not as strong as I thought because all I achieve with that, is a small grunt. He doesn't loosen his grip, nor does he get hurt. So soon, I give up trying to fight him and just let him guide me to Herobrine's room.

When we get there, I notice that the chairs have been removed. So I won't be getting tied down. Kit is no where in sight, so I get even more worried. Then I hear the door shut behind me and realize that I'm alone. Herobrine, Mr. Strong, and Kit are all no where to be seen. I begin trying to open the door and find out that it's locked. _Of course it is you moron. Why wouldn't they lock it?_ So there I stay. In Herobrine's room. Completely alone.

**Sorry this isn't as long as the rest of my chapters. I really just want to put a lot of stuff in the next chapter. Don't worry, the next chapter will probably be HUGE! :)**

**Anyways, see you guys later!**

**~TL**


	7. Chapter 6

** WOO HOO! Chapter six! Oh dear lord. Guys, in this chapter, things are gonna get crazy. *creepy music here* I can only say, good luck NOT crying. Hehehehe...**

** Anyways, on with the chapter!**

Chapter 6

Kit POV

My vision goes dark. The pain from my head is insane. I think I finally know what Herobrine is trying to do. I barely register the fact that I have been moved to a different room along with Herobrine. This room is slightly smaller. The only big difference is that there isn't anything in this room. Nothing. It reminds me of the cell I've been staying in with Kitsune._ Kitsune!_ Through the pain of my headache I realize that this same thing could be happening to her right now.

I begin to cry. From everything. From the pain, leaving Kitsune in that cell alone, being taken from Turtle, seeing my mom die, all of it rushes into one as I crumple to the ground. I begin to hear a very unearthly scream and wonder who could be making such a horrible noise. I realize then, those are my screams.

Herobrine stands in the corner laughing an evil, low chuckle. He probably enjoys my pain. As I lay on the floor, the pain doesn't subside, but a new thing joins it. This is a dark sort of thing. An evil presence I can feel in my body. It stays there, fighting for dominance in my head.

My head however, won't give up without a fight. I'm thrashing now, the pain is so intense I could swear my head was just going to explode. I find out quickly that I won't be able to fight this much longer. The darkness grows at a very quick rate, and my head can't put up with much more than it already has.

That's when I black out. Or at least, that's what it felt like. My eyes open shortly after that and as I stand, a wicked grin spreads across the face I used to control.

Turtlelove POV

Shade and I set out for the forest. As we get closer, I feel what seems like almost a mini shock wave spread throughout the trees. Then I see a giant flash of dark green light, and the scream of a little girl. Not just any little girl though.

"Kit!" I screech. I start running toward where I saw the flash. Shade follows close behind yelling something over and over that I don't hear. All I know is that I have to get to her. I have to save Kit in time.

I find her in the middle of several charred trees, curled into a ball, screaming her head off.

I pick her up and start to carry her back to the camp. She stops screaming after a while, and soon after that, goes limp. _She must have passed out. _I thought. Then I feel a slight shaking coming from her and I know she's conscious. Then I hear the muffled sounds of her sobbing to confirm what I already knew.

When we get to the camp, Amanda stands waiting for us with her bow in the ready. When she sees me carrying Kit, she drops her bow and moves to the side so that I can lay her in the bed. "Ohmygoshohmygoshohmygosh..." Amanda sits next to Kit's bed repeating softly. I'll admit, I didn't think she was alive either.

I quickly pull out a potion I use to heal bruises. I can tell just from looking at her curled up body, she'll need a lot of it.

I walk over and start dripping it over each bruise in turn. Each one shimmers, fades, and disappears. She has way more than I thought she did, so I quickly make a second potion with the ingredients in Amanda's purse. Soon Kit is laying on the bed, bruise free.

She didn't have many cuts, but I took care of the ones she had anyways. I'm surprised she wasn't any more injured because she had been with Him the whole time. That's when I see her arm. She's finally uncurled enough that I can get a good look at the rest of her and I know that some of it is beyond my control. Her arm has been broken in at least two places and her leg, oh her leg, had been broken for a while now because it had started to heal itself; it had started to heal the wrong way.

I don't have anything for her arm so I just use the wool and sticks we have to make a sort of cast. As for her leg, there isn't much I can do for it. I don't know of any potion that can fix it and I really don't want to rebreak it just to heal it.

She lies on the bed shaking. It isn't cold so I figure it's just from the pain of her leg. I gave her something for her arm, so that shouldn't bother her.

Shade speaks quietly behind me. "I don't understand why He would return her. It just doesn't make sense. The Herobrine that I know wouldn't hesitate to kill a little girl."

He shakes his head, but I just shrug. "Maybe he sent her back like this to unnerve us. Maybe he didn't know I could heal her."

"Maybe." He sighs.

Amanda has been quietly sitting next to Kit. She looks like she's protecting her, but from what I don't know. Sometimes I feel like she can sense more than I can even though I can normally sense almost everything.

We all stay in the camp even though no one said that we should. We're all a little on edge so I think it's best that we stayed anyways.

When the night comes, Amanda puts extra wood into the fire so that the monsters stay away. I use a couple of sticks to make quick torches and place them around the camp. Just in case. Shadow waits for me in our little make-shift double bed when I'm finished. I walk over to the bed, get in, and let his body curl around mine. He puts his hands around my waist, and I hold them there like last night. When I finally relax and fall asleep, the last thing I see is Amanda, guarding the camp.

Kit POV

My new dark green eyes fly open as soon as everyone is asleep. I had gained back control of my body for a while when I first got sent back to this dimension. Now however, I have no control. My possessed body gets out of my bed slowly. Then starts heading straight for Turtle. Immediately I start to fight it. I won't let this thing take Turtlelove. I stumble, my feet unsure of who to listen to. My mouth though, knows exactly who to listen to.

"Turtle run!" I yell. I collapse into a fit of spastic movements that I can't control as everyone wakes up.

The demon inside of me gets mad then. Really mad. My whole body is racked with spasm, after spasm, after spasm. Then all at once, it stops. The pain, the spasms, everything just stops. The demon leaves my head and appears in front of me as if it had just teleported here on accident.

It looks around for a minute, as if confused by which way it wants to go. Then I locks in on Turtlelove, and all hell brakes loose. Amanda tries to stab the Enderman but misses. A boy I didn't know stepped between Turtlelove and the Enderman to protect her, but Ender just tosses him aside as if he weighed no more than a chicken. He falls to the ground as Ender gets closer to Turtle.

I scream and without thinking, I jump between the Enderman and Turtle. He hits me with the curse meant for Turtle, and everything goes black.

Turtlelove POV

I watch in horror as the Enderman teleports away, as if called by an unseen force. I wait for a minute to see if it will come back. It doesn't.

I then see Kit, laying on the ground, shaking. "Kit..." I kneel down to pick her up. I bring her back over to her bed and lay her down gently.

I kneel next to her bed in horror. The curse meant for me that Kit saved me from, was going to kill her. Despite the fact that I promised myself I wouldn't cry anymore, I start to sob. I start to sob and all I can think about is the fact that I was too late again to save someone I love. Kitsune almost died being flung into the side of a valley, and now Kit will die because she was trying to save me.

Kit reaches out to touch my face with a shaking hand. "Don't cry." She says. "I'll be fine." She coughs. She tries to give me a reassuring smile, but she's no fool.

The pleading look on her face is the only thing keeping me from just sitting here and bawling my eyes out.

Amanda does something then that I know I'll never forget for as long as I live. Amanda walks over and kneels next to Kit's bed. She doesn't say much at first, but then she takes a breath, and begins to sing.

_ Let's come together sing in love and harmonia_

_ We are so different but the same inside the hearts_

_ Beautiful colours_

_ As far as the eye can see ya_

_ Calling all beautiful creatures_

Kit's breathing has slowed now. She shuts her eyes, listening to Amanda's every word.

_Come this way celebrate_

_ Laugh and dance all the way_

_ Follow me sing along_

_ Let's celebrate_

_ Calling all beautiful creatures_

_ Spread your wings_

_ Let us sing songs on the freedom_

_ Fun for your jungle familia_

_ Calling all beautiful creatures_

She finishes the song just as Kit stops breathing completely. A single tear rolls down my face as we both kiss Kit's head, get up, and turn to leave. Amanda doesn't say anything as we walk away. We leave most of the camp to. We leave the torches surrounding Kit and her bed.

At last glance, Kit really could just be sleeping. Her face is relaxed and she isn't curled in a ball anymore. She was peaceful and safe. The exact opposite of us.

When her bed is no longer in sight, it's still nighttime, so w set up our camp for the second time tonight and I can't take it anymore.

I break down in a complete fit. I curl up into a ball and sob, and sob, and sob. I cry until I can't anymore. At that point I just start screaming. I scream at everything. I scream at fate, at Notch, at everyone. Most of all, I scream at Herobrine. Shade sits beside me while I have my fit. He's trying to comfort me, and any other day I might have accepted his sympathy, but right now, I want to slap him.

Amanda is quiet during this and attempts to offer me comfort, but gives up on that and just finishes setting up our little camp.

When I finish, I'm numb and exhausted. I just want to sleep forever and never wake up. I get into the bed I share with Shade and just try to relax. Shade wraps his arms around me and holds me as close as he can. He falls asleep soon after and I somehow manage to do the same.

Herobrine POV

He was furious. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. His Enderman, the one that _he_ himself had created, had come back to tell him that he failed. The only curse he had ended up killing the little girl; not Turtle.

The curse wasn't supposed to kill anyone! It was supposed to keep Turtle from using her power long enough for Ender to bring her back here. Instead, it had killed the little girl and no one was brought back. He was so close every time, but every time something, orsome_one_, always got in his way. The only thing that reassured him was the fact that his son was still with them. He didn't doubt his son's loyalty, but he would like to have her as quickly as possible.

There wasn't a problem with patience, though. So if he had to wait, then so be it. He could wait for as long as he needed to. The girl would come to _him_. She would show up at his door expecting everything to go according to her plan. Ha! He would show her.

He leaves the room and goes to meet with one of his favorite prisoners.

Kitsune POV

I have been in this room alone for freaking ever. Eventually, he has to come. No one is stupid enough to leave me in here. This isn't my cell, so it isn't completely escape proof. I consider several ways that I could manage to break out of here when He opens the door and steps inside.

"So," He begins. "I thought you, of all people, would like to know where Kit is."

I instantly become very sarcastic. "Actually, I was quite enjoying my solitude in here. It isn't as dark as my normal cell." I stand in front of him, smiling. I know I shouldn't, but I feel proud that I can at least one-up him in here. Even though I can't anywhere else.

He slaps me across the face, then smiles as if he's lost his mind. Perhaps he has. "I do enjoy our little chats, but I'm afraid your attitude is a trifle annoying." He stops smiling and tells me what he has been wanting to say all this time. "Kit," he says. "is dead."

I feel as though someone just took a knife to my heart. Kit was so young. So innocent, sweet, and _young._ It makes me sick just thinking about how it might have happened. At the hands of this psycho, it could be anything. "So why am I here?" I demand. I meant it as a demand anyways. It came out as more of a squeak.

"You are being moved to a new cell." He says with obvious joy.

"Why?"

"I want you to be prepared for your special visitor." He says simply.

I lunge at him full force. My sadness over Kit forgotten as I try to choke the life out of this man. This horrible, horrible man. He flings me aside as if I'm no more than a rag doll, but the impact of my body on the brick floor knocks the wind out of me. I sit gasping for air as Mr. Strong comes to take me to my new cell. His drags me to my feet and pulls me out of the room. He still doesn't knock me out before he takes me to my cell, even though I'm still shouting curses over my shoulder at Herobrine.

When we get to the cell, it's almost above ground. I wasn't aware of the actual depth of my last cell until I came to this one. There's only one flight of stairs between me, and the front door to the castle. The wall that faces the hallway is made entirely of iron bars so I can see Mr. Strong through them as he stands there, guarding my cage.

Inside the cell, I have only one thing I didn't have before: a window. I rush over to it and stand there, taking big, huge gulps of fresh air. As fresh as it can be anyways. I'm still in the Dark Dimension so it isn't like being in the Overworld, but I'll take what I can get.

After a while, I let the true horror of what He said sink in. That Kit was dead, and Turtle was coming to the dimension. My heart sinks in pure disbelief._ What will happen when she gets here?_

Turtlelove POV

I had a dreamless sleep last night and I wake up more miserable than ever. Shade is still sleeping with his arms wrapped around me. I don't want to wake him up though. I want to freeze this moment right here, and stay in it forever. But I can't. I know I can't because Kitsune needs me, and whether she likes it or not I'm coming to save her.

Amanda still doesn't talk as we pick up the camp after Shade is up. I don't know why but I wish she would talk. Just for a while because it isn't like her to be so quiet. I briefly wonder if she's silent because of Kit, but quickly dismiss the thought. She wasn't silent like this the first time Kit was kidnapped in the forest and we thought she died. This was for a different reason.

We had been walking for a while when Amanda finally speaks. "I'm sorry about Kit."

I just shake my head. "Don't worry. I'll be fine. It isn't the first time I've had this happen."

She nods in understanding. The day I told Kit about Kitsune, she had heard it too. So she knew what I meant.

We were silent after that. The mountains are getting closer now. I can see the valley where the portal will be, but we are at least a day away from it and I sigh. We haven't had much trouble on this part of our trip, but what will tomorrow bring? I know we will arrive at the portal by then, and I constantly wonder what we'll find.

The sun begins its slow decent between the mountains and Shade walks beside me. "You remember that night on the roof? When the sun set exactly like that?"

I nod. I do remember but it feels like that was years ago. Decades even. "You only brought two books to read because you had the rest of your arms full with our picnic."

He laughs. "I was really nervous y'know. I thought you would get mad, or just not like me in that way. I still did it though because the first time I saw you in that forest, I knew I wouldn't be able to leave you."

Now I laugh because he's just recalling the memories of almost two weeks ago, but he makes it sound like forever. "You looked really scared when Amanda was about to shoot you that day."

He puts his arm around my shoulders. I lean into him and listen to him talk about that day, but I don't pay attention to everything he says. For now, I enjoy this moment and try not to think about tomorrow as we travel through the night.

**Holy freaking crap. I won't lie, I cried writing this. It was really sad. This chapter doesn't feel like it's only six pages, but it is. Dang. Well, seeya next time!**

**~TL**


End file.
